A New Ending For Transformers
by The Easter Bunny
Summary: Megatron wants the cube but Optimist Prime beat him in a dance off so Megatron went to prison because of the bet they had.


Justin Franson

As soon as the military arrives at Hoover Dam and sees the cube that the robots are fighting over, they make Sector Seven give the cube to Optimist Prime. They didn't give it to them at first but then they held Sector Seven at gun point; that sure changed there mind. Optimist has been taking care of the boy and girl. So Sector Seven let Optimist come in and fold the cube from the size of a school down to the size of a computer, then he stuck it in his right arm. It looked like a junk of his arm was missing with out it. Then a Sector Seven agent asked "Where are you taking the cube? We do not know what it does yet."

"Megatron and I know its powers and I am only taking it so Megatron does not get it. If he did get it he would use it do destroy the human race and much more and if things get rough, I will jam it in my chest and it will kill both of us. But I have a better plan." Optimist Prime answered through the concerned moaning.

"What is it? One of the agents asked.

"What?" Optimist asked back.

"What is your plan? The same agent asked eagerly.

"Time is precious." Optimist replied and walked away ducking for the beams running across the ceiling and took the cube on his way out. Sector Seven was not happy but thought that there was no other choice.

Then Optimist Prime crawled out the garage door and just as he stood up he spotted Megatron flying through the air coming straight towards Hoover Dam.

Megatron landed with a sound of thunder as his bus size feet struck the ground.

"Optimist, I am going to get that cube with you or through you, now what is it going to be?" Megatron demanded with a fierce voice.

"I am not an evil robot." Optimist explained. Then Megatron took a swing at Optimist and he blocked it with his left arm and polarized Megatrons chest inward with his right.

"How do you like them apples boy?" Bumble Bee laughed out.

"That's enough Bumble Bee!" Optimist ordered.

"What apples?" Megatron replied with a dizzy voice as he rubbed his dirty hands on his legs.

"I have a nice peaceful way to end all of this crap, alright; a dance off." Optimist insisted.

"That's your plan, a dance off?" The same agent that asked before asked. Optimist just stared into Megatrons metal eyes waiting for an answer.

"The military can be the judges but what ever they say goes and if you win you can't harm this planet and the loser does, oh why don't we say, one hundred and sixty years we'll say in prison on our planet; is it a deal or what?" Optimist offered.

"You got your self into this so when I win there isn't going to be any second chances." Megatron answered.

"Let's do this." Optimist ordered.

So the military sat on top of the dam for a clear view and yelled out a number out of ten when one of the contestants where done with there round. Optimist went first and did well. The Judges gave him a nine out of ten. Then Megatron went and got a nine as well. Then the final round came. Optimist did the crazy splits and ran out of oil in that joint but he still managed to get a nine out of ten. A cheer from the world rumbled the ground beneath there feet; helicopters were flying all over with cameras filming there every move. It looked like something that should be in a fiction book or movie.

Next it was Megatrons turn and you could tell that he was nervous because he was so jittery, but who wouldn't be, and in case of a tie the humans would take the cube and destroy it. A miracle happened that day, Megatron slipped on an oil spill from an old probably antique army truck that day so the military only gave him a five out of ten. The audience gave the greatest cheer for Optimist.

"Off to prison you go now Megatron." Optimist demanded.

"I am a robot of my word so I must go now." Megatron said.

As soon as Megatron arrived to the Sinbery Prison he started crying. He cried so hard that if he would have kept it up for another ten minutes, a pond would have been formed in the parking lot; and so the prison guards knew that there was good in him. On his twenty-fifth year he was let out early for good behavior with five years of therapy and five hundred hours of community service. He then became a teacher and a father. His daughter married Bumble Bee; it was love at first sight.

Optimist became a dance coach and was awarded dancer of the year

The boy and girl got to keep Bumble Bee only as a car and they got married ten years later and had a kid and named him Robert which sounds like robot. And on Roberts sixteenth birthday his dad took him to a used car dealership and bought him a junk car that barely ran and it transformed into a robot one night and it turned out to be Optimist's son, but that's a whole other story for a different time.


End file.
